


Rain

by Amethystdarkwolf



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Disownment, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystdarkwolf/pseuds/Amethystdarkwolf
Summary: Kyoya made a mistake, now he's paying the price for it.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first ever fic for Ouran Highschool Host Club! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! Please let me know what you think!

It was freezing. The harsh raindrops hit the reddening patch of skin on his cheek. Cold water mixing with the warm blood pouring down from his head and dripping from his nose, creating the horrible mix of temperature that only chilled him further. 

He tripped, landing on his side with a groan. Even as he tried to take a deep breath, to calm himself, the bitter air filled his lungs, making him painfully aware that he wasn’t in his warm bed, he was cast out, bleeding with the piercing air constantly biting against the fresh wounds and bruises.

All because of one careless mistake. 

\---- 

_Tamaki smiled, the other members of the host club had already left for the day. While Tamaki finished sweeping up, Kyoya continued his documentation of the financial records for the host club. He jerked a little, tensing as he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_“It’s only me, my dear…” Tamaki murmured, “It’s just us now.” Kyoya allowed a small smile to cross his face. “Ah, how horrible.” he remarked sarcastically. The other gasped, dramatically and with full offense. “How DARE you! I take all this time writing yet another beautiful letter for my beloved, and you act like being with me is so horrendous! I am utterly-”_

_“May I see this letter?” Kyoya asked, voice as calm as can be. A hint of a smirk gracing his features. Tamaki dropped the act, for once, and smiled as he handed him the letter. The golden encrusted envelope, along with the perfect violet seal showed just how much Tamaki was putting into this._

_The letter was sappy, obviously lovely. Yes, Tamaki could easily say everything in that letter to Kyoya in person, but this was something more tangible. Words could be faked, Kyoya knew that all too well. The entire club was dedicated to doing exactly that. Though these could be faked just as easily. He knew they weren’t._

_This was something he could hold with him and cherish. This was for him, and no one else to see._

\--- 

Kyoya’s legs ached, as if he had been running for hours and hours on them without a break. At this point he wasn’t entirely sure that he hadn’t been. Though logically, he knew he would have reached the Second Suoh estate had he been running for hours. 

He slowly stood to his feet again. Shivers wracked his body as he continued moving. He didn’t have anywhere else to go. He could have attempted to take one of the family vehicles to make the trip easier, but all signs point to that plan falling apart before he even made it off of the property. 

The driver would have taken orders from his father. No regard for where that left the youngest Ootori son.

His father. 

Tears mixed with the rain on his face. 

**His Father.**

\---- 

_Kyoya walked into his room, setting the letter down on his desk. He would put it away with the other ones later. For the moment he needed to work on homework, and double (well, triple) check the information he contained in his black notebook. Ensuring that all information is accurate was vital to him maintaining his reputation._

_He had only gotten up for a second._

_A second._

_He had gone to get a glass of water._

_“Kyoya.”_

_The stern tone made him tense. Fingers curling into an open fist on the counter. He turned around, only to be met with an almost emotionless gaze. He could see the anger bubbling just under the surface._

_“Explain yourself.”_

_The letter was slid across the marble separating them. Opened, with Tamaki’s beautiful cursive and his enchanting words there for anyone to see. Anyone. Kyoya wanted to lie, no, he_ **_needed_ ** _to lie._

_But he couldn’t._

_The letter was addressed to him. Tamaki’s signature ended it. The words made it obvious that this wasn’t some joke, something the Suoh had given as a dare or anything. These words weren’t faked. Kyoya always knew that._

_Right now, he wished Tamaki had been trailing him along. Using him, faking everything in order to gain something. Just so he could say that to his father. But no. Those words were genuine. Perfectly genuine, and heartfelt._

_Breathe._

_Kyoya took a deep breath, swallowing as he tried to think of something, anything to say. But for once in his life, words failed him. He had too little time to think, his father’s emotionless gaze only grew clearer as the anger boiled up._

_“You disgrace.” he spat. “I can’t believe I had actually put faith in you, I should have known you would only disappoint me.” He grabbed the letter, walking around, getting closer to Kyoya. “But this?” He shoved the letter in his son’s face. “This is an absolute mockery. A clear act of retaliation, for asking you to befriend the Suoh heir.”_

_Kyoya stayed quiet, any attempt to speak up against the false accusations would only end worse for him._

_That seemed to also be the wrong choice._

_“You have nothing to say for yourself? This. This is an outrage, you’re disgusting. You have brought shame and attempted to taint the family name, due to your selfish urges.” He berated, before tearing up the letter in his hand leaving the pieces on the ground._

_Kyoya’s heart seemed to be in the same condition._

_“I did not-”_

_He knew he shouldn’t have tried. He knew he shouldn’t have tried. It was his fault for trying to speak up when he knew the consequences._

_The smack was to be expected._

_What wasn’t was what followed._

_His father’s yelling and screaming seemed to muffle itself from his mind. None of it registered. All that registered was the pounding on the side of his head. The fist was brought down on him again and again. Until finally he was grabbed by his short hair and thrown against the counter top. Hitting his head against the edge._

_“What an absolute waste of a child. You do not deserve the Ootori name. Get out of this house, immediately, do not ever come back here. You are no longer a part of this family.”_

_Those words shouldn’t have hurt more than the head wounds. And the bruises. But they did. He had worked and worked and worked to live up to the impossible expectations put on him. But because of one little mistake, one careless mistake, it was now all for nothing._

_Kyoya struggled to stand again. Adrenaline rushed through his system as his fight or flight reflexes attempted to kick in, despite Kyoya knowing there was only one option he would be able to win with._

_He wasn’t going to be able to grab any of his things. He knew that. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He stumbled back, wanting to say something, anything to convey the hurt and anger rushing through him. But he couldn’t. There was nothing to say._

_“I told you to leave._ **_Now_ ** _.” His father shouted, before beginning to pull out his phone. Only one thought raced through Kyoya’s mind at that point._

**_Run._ **

\---- 

Finally. _Finally._

He reached the second Suoh estate. His shaking hands knocked on the door. As if this was just a routine visit. His body seemed to move on its own. 

The maid opened the door, gasping at the sight she saw. “You’re one of the Ootori boys! Kyoya!” she exclaimed. The wounds were still too fresh for Kyoya to bother correcting her. “Is Tamaki here…?” 

She nodded, “Yes, do come in, what happened? Should I have someone call your father.” 

“He’s already well aware. I just want to speak to Tamaki.” His voice trembled a little, his eyes blurred a little in and out. He was so _tired._ The maid guided him to sit down, “Of course, I will also send someone to help patch up your wounds.” 

He nodded, resting his head against the chair. Wincing at the contact. His muscles screamed in agony, finally getting to rest. He closed his eyes, almost drifting off to sleep. But he was awoken abruptly before he even got to fully settle into sleep. 

“Kyoya!” Tamaki’s gasp echoed off the walls, he ran over, gently cupping his face. Urging him to face him. Tears fell from his eyes, “What happened??” he asked, before looking around. “There’ll be another servant or someone here with something soon!” he sputtered out nonsense. 

“I made a mistake…” Kyoya murmured, “I was careless…” he started to continue on again, but a cough accompanied by a sudden chill cut him off. Tamaki bit his lip, “Come on…” He gently scooped the raven-haired boy up, holding him close. “I can help you dry off, and-and then get you a blanket to wrap up in. And you’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.” 

\---

_Tamaki smiled, threading his hand through Kyoya’s hair as he remained asleep long into the early morning hours. It was one of the rare chances that they would be left alone. To stay by one another, sleep in and hold one another._

_They could almost pretend it wasn’t a secret._

_Kyoya naturally woke up a little later, smiling at the blurry outline of his boyfriend._

_“Good morning, Kyoya.”_

_“Good morning, Tamaki.”_

\---

Tamaki carefully set him down on his bed. The comforting familiarity helped Kyoya come back to himself a bit. He grabbed a towel from out of his bathroom and wrapped it around Kyoya, who murmured a small ‘thanks’. He began to dry himself off, wincing as he brushed against his wounds. 

His cheek was now red, obvious of what had happened. The gash on his forehead was going to need to be tended to. Tamaki paced a bit, not seeming to be able to sit still. “Here let me-” 

Kyoya balled his hand into a fist. “No.” Though, it seemed more like a plea than a threat. Tamaki drew his hand away, and nodded, “Alright… um… I’m just going to see where on earth the servants went off too.” He rushed out of the room. Though Kyoya was able to catch the tears falling down his face as he did so. 

He sighed and finished drying off. His mind raced with the questions of how he was supposed to do anything. He was now cut off from his family, no money. No family, no place to live. For all he knew no school. Ouran wouldn’t accept a disowned child of the well-renowned family. He had his friends in the host club and Tamaki… He had Tamaki. 

Tamaki was so concerned about him, it was so obvious that even though he didn’t know what happened yet, that he was still hurt by just seeing him hurt. But how long would he have him? Surely, surely once Tamaki knew that he was separated from his family, he had nearly nothing. 

His spiraling thoughts were, thankfully, interrupted by Tamaki and a servant coming in. Kyoya allowed them to examine his wounds and patch him up as best they could. The mix of rainwater and dirt likely didn’t do too well for his chances of getting infected or not. He didn’t tell them about that. They didn’t need to know. 

Once he was patched up, the servant left them alone. Tamaki remained quiet for a little, allowing the heavy silence to fill the room. The seconds ticking by felt like hours dragging on and on. Tamaki was seated beside Kyoya, looking down at the floor. He sighed, “I know you don’t want to talk about it… I-I can’t blame you, but, please…? Just-I have to know! The maid said that you told her not to call your dad because he already knew-” 

Kyoya could practically see the lightbulb go off in Tamaki’s head as he stopped talking. He turned to look him in the eye, his own violet eyes already filling with tears. “Did he… Did he do this??” It was painfully obvious that the blond was attempting to keep his voice calm. Keyword being attempting. 

He bit his lip before nodding, “I left the letter you gave me this afternoon out… He must have come in to ask me something, and just saw it.” Tamaki was in stunned silence, either that or he was allowing Kyoya to continue speaking. He couldn’t tell, he looked away and down at the floor. “He told me that I was no longer a part of the family. I’m disowned, I have _nothing_.” 

“No.” 

Tamaki’s voice was stern, the answer was immediate. 

“Kyoya, look at me.” 

Against his better judgment, he turned to face his boyfriend. Obvious tear tracks staining his face. “You have me, you have the host club. We aren’t going to abandon you. _I_ would never abandon you. Especially for this, I’m so sorry, mon amour.” He reached out to take Kyoya’s hand but he drew it away. 

_Words can be faked._

“I don’t want pity…” he muttered. 

Tamaki reached out again, taking Kyoya’s hand. 

“It isn’t _pity_. I love you, Kyoya…” 

_But Tamaki’s never are._

“... I love you too, Tamaki…”   
  



End file.
